1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to sprinkler head apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved sprinkler head shield apparatus wherein the same permits adjustment and maintenance of an operative sprinkler head protecting an individual from undue contact with water directed from the sprinkler head exteriorly thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sprinkler head shields of various types are known in the prior art. Heretofore, shields have been of a type to be permanently attached to the sprinkler head or in a surrounding relationship relative thereto as part of the operative structure of the sprinkler head.
The instant invention attempts to overcome the deficiencies of the prior art by providing a temporary shield structure to permit access to a working sprinkler head by an individual to provide maintenance adjustment thereto and not to provide permanent reflection of water from the sprinkler head subsequent to the maintenance and repair procedure. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 3,009,652 to MCKAY wherein a sprinkler head attachment is operative as a shield utilizing a plurality of spaced clamps securable about a stand-pipe of a sprinkler head with the clamps are attachable to elongate rod and the rod adjustably mounts a plate at an upper end thereof to deflect sprinkler head spray.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,223 to DAVIS illustrative of a permanently attached sprinkler head apparatus wherein a rod like member is fixedly mounted to a stand-pipe of a sprinkler head wherein the rod member includes an arcuate deflecting shield in surrounding relationship relative to the head to deflect and orient a sprinkler head spray in a predetermined orientation.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,703,993 to SCHREINER sets forth a lawn watering shield arrangement wherein a bracket arrangement is fixedly mounted to a stand-pipe of a sprinkler head to overlie the sprinkler head with a roof portion overlying the sprinkler head to provide desired spray orientation of the sprinkler head in a predetermined pattern.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,888,417 to HARMAN sets forth a variable water volume sprinkler head having a single nozzle producing a selectable spray pattern with respect to a rotor direction wherein the sprinkler head includes a cylindrical shield surrounding the nozzle.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,423,287 to BEISEL sets forth a manner of deflecting an array of particles such as utilized in a abrasive milling machine in a particular pattern.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved sprinkler head shield apparatus wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in providing portability in positioning the organization in a temporary relationship to a sprinkler head and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.